The Way of the Lonely Swordsman
by Acnologia4Life
Summary: (SPOILERS) What if Yuuki and Kazuto had meet under other circumstances, what if he wouldn't be in a relationship with Asuna? This story is different to the normal story by Kawahara Reki. Rated M for any kind of things.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the friendship

In this story Yuuki hasn't got (SPOILER) AIDS/HIV so she will live on, it made me really sad that she passed away just when I wanted to ship Kazuto and Yuuki, afterall she's really cute, eh?  
The chapters won't be too long, the opposite, they will probably be too short if I think about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online, Kawahara Reki is the owner.

Chapter 1: Beginning of the friendship

Last year Kazuto won it. Again. He was thirteen when he first won a turnament which he was forced to participated in by his mother, he was a kid that was bored by everything. Even in Kendo he is bored, it's not because he thinks high of himself but simply because he is on a whole other level than the other participants, it was because his reaction time is something special.

There is one thing where Kazuto Kirigaya can live how he wants and where he really has fun, in virtual reality games. At the age of 15 he got into the deathgame "Sword Art Online" where he fell in love the first time in his life, her name is Asuna Yuuki, unfortunately the love wasn't something that was meant to be stable so they decided to part ways, but they still wanted to be friends. He didn't have much friends but the ones he got where really special to him, most of them were survivors of the Deathgame. His best friend was Ryoutarou, he is someone that is always talking, something that Kazuto disliked, but when it matters he is a really good friend. Then there is Keiko, a girl that he met in SAO as well, she reminded him of his sister Suguha.  
And then there is the ex-blacksmith Rika, she is short tempered but she has a happy aura and overall she isn't that bad. The second guy is Andrew, ingame he was a Merchant and in real life he owns a cafe which isn't that popular but it's enough to make a living out of it for him and his wife.

Today Kazuto wanted to play a virtual reality game, it was quite a while since the last time, the cause is that he didn't want to play alone but that is necessary because his friends are busy with their real life. He thought about playing "Alfheim Online" thats the game where he owns the legendary sword "Excaliber" he always wondered why it wasn't "Excalibur" like it was used to be called in other storys he read.

This time he wanted to create a new character, in ALO you could use any name even if it's already used. So he selected an Imp and took his standard one handed class, right after that he spawned in the forest where he once saved Leafa, or better Suguha, his sister. And yes, even his sister plays virtual reality games. He had to get used to the wings once again, afterall it was a long time since he last used them. Kazuto thought that he should start with farming some expirience, so he flew to the main city of the Imps, he didn't knew the farm areas of this world good enough,  
he would get lost for sure.

After some minutes of flying he got to the city, it was pretty dark there and it was a weird atmosphere, almost creepy. He searched for some people that could teach him some things about the areas and maybe even some tricks you could use as an Imp. When he talked around in the dark town he noticed that every Imp had purple hair, he did not have purple hair though, his was black which was almost standard for him, every character he used had black hair. He also noticed that many people gazed at him like he was popular or some celebrity. At first he thought that it would be because of his black hair, but later he heard people mumbling about the SAO incident. After several minutes of walking around he decided to sit down and eat something, even though you only feel like you need to eat, you dont have to in the real world. While eating he noticed a girl sitting on a bench in front of him, she looked friendly and had a bright smile on her face. When he finished eating his bread he went to see if she could guide him around, at least for a bit. "Hey there, uhm would you mind showing me a few of the basics of the farming areas and maybe even the Imp abilities?" Kazuto asked. "Oh, hey ... sure I guess I c-can do that, uh Ki-ri-to?" The purple haired girl said. Kazuto wondered why she said Kirito, then realized he chose Kirito as his User Name, not Kazuto like his last character. "Oh thats nice, thank you Yuuki, and you can call me Kazuto, I chose another name, I wanted to pick Kazuto but I guess it's just a habit of mine picking Kirito." Kazuto said. "Oh okay then, just tell me if you want to start, take your time..." Yuuki told him.

Kazuto asked her what type of weapon she was using, he was lucky, she was also a player with a one-hand sword, it was the type of weapon Kazuto prefered since it was kind of like his Kendo fighting style. They shared alot of informations, Yuuki was impressed by his speed though, he wasn't like the average Imp player. Yuuki thought that he was actually someone that fit the nature of the Imps: He was fast, wasn't that tall, and loved to wear black clothes like she noticed. Kazuto actually found himself enjoying the lessons from her, most of the people he met in ALO were either jealous of his skills or they were scared of him because of the SAO incident so he was happy that she didn't mention it or maybe the didn't even know about SAO, that's what he thought. She offered him that she could also create a new character to level together with him for the time being but he said that it wasn't necessary since he wants to play alot,  
he was bored anyways with things in his real life.

He started playing at 10:00 AM since he got up early and instantly went to play so he didn't even told his sister or mother that he was planning to play through the day, when he was about to hit level 12 he looked at his clock out of instinct. He stopped walking and stared at the clock, it was already 18:00 PM, that meant he had to go offline for now because his mom always made dinner around that time of the day. He was actually sad that he had to stop playing, he was excited to play with her, but he wondered why she was in the town of beginners for that race she was level 44 thats pretty high. "Hey, wait a second Yuuki, I have to go offline for now, my mom is probably finished with preparing dinner, also we have played for 8 hours now, lets meet up tomorrow again, okay?" Kazuto asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I won't be able to play for some days, probably for 3 or 4 I guess, just had a bad grade that I got at school, some restrictions ..." She said, sounding kind of dissapointed. "Oh okay, you can just send me a message when you're able to play again, I think I will be online around the same time,  
I mean the vacations have just started!" Kazuto replied. "Okay then, I will make sure to tell you when I'm back, see you around, Kazuto!" She said, quite happy that she found someone to play with for at least a part of the vacation. With that they both logged out for today.

Kazuto woke up and took the NerveGear off of his head, he looked outside the window, it was already dark. Then he took a sweater, put it on and went downstairs to look after his mom or his sister, hoping to find some food, he was really hungry right now. When he arrived in the kitchen he found a letter on the desk, behind it some sandwiches. The letter said: "Hey Kazuto, I have to leave the town for some weeks, the job will probably take longer then the vacations go, I had to go pretty quick since I would have missed the flight otherwise, also you were playing one of your games again and I didn't want to interrupt you, I know how much you love those virtual reality games. I just wanted to tell you that you have to take care of the house now and don't forget about Suguha, lately it seemed like you were avoiding her. I'm sure that she would love to make food for you if you just ask her, so don't be afraid and speak with her again.  
Thats basically all I had to say, see you in some weeks then." Below the text there was a smiley, thats it. He didn't knew that even his mom noticed that he had taken his distance from Suguha, actually she wasn't even his real mother and Suguha was just his cousin, that's why he created that distance. Anyways, for now he just thought that he could do all the wanted, and that meant: Playing through the vacations and leveling his Imp character! So he took the sandwiches and went back to his room, eating the sandwiches and putting the plate on his desk when he was finished with eating. Afterwards he went back to his bed and put on his NerveGear again and starded it again with the words: "Link Start!"

Kazuto then woke up in the town of beginners again. He didn't know that you will be teleported back to the nearest town when you log out in the wilderness. Then he decided to go back to the farming area that Yuuki recommended for him, she knew that he had expirience before so the enemies were a bit harder than those for the usual starters. After he hit level 15 he fell and layed in the grass outside of the town. He wondered if he should just try hard and play as much as he could to reach the same level that Yuuki had: Level 44. He wanted to know much more about the game and also he thought that it has to be boring for her slaying these low level monsters. With that in mind he continued farming and gathering gold from the monsters over the whole 4 days. After these 4 days Kazuto decided to get new equipment: New clothes and maybe a new sword. He went to the shop and was just about to go in when a window opened before him. The window said:  
"Hey Kazuto, I'm back, tell me where you are and we can meet up!" - Yuuki. Seeing that message Kazuto felt relieved, yes he wanted to get some new stuff but he didn't know anything, so he thought she may be able to help him with that. He then started to reply to her message: "Hey Yuuki, I'm at the shop in the beginners town, I'm sure you know which one."Then he waited in infront of the shop until she arrived.

When Yuuki saw Kazuto she literally jumped onto him and they fell on the floor. "Kazutoooooo, I'm glad that you didn't ignore me!" Yuuki said with a smile on her face. "Uh of course I wouldn't why would you think I would do that?!" Kazuto replied. He didn't understand where that came from. "Well... all the people I met just used me, I always help the new people here since I don't have many friends." She said. He was able to see that she was embarrassed about that. "Hey. Don't worry, I am not one of these you know. If you want we could exchange Numbers... just if you're fine with it!" Kazuto said with a blush on his face. "Yeah sure! I'd love to do that, by the way, where do you live?" She then asked.  
"Well, do you know this school for SAO survivors?" He asked. "Yeah I do know it, I'm living near to that school!" She replied already knowing the next words from him. "Woah, I didn't expect that you would be living that close, we could actually meet one day." He replied surprised. "Yeah of course, we got alot of time eh?" She said happily. "Yup, also my mom isn't home, that means I don't have to ask her if I can meet you!" Kazuto said excited. Suddenly both of them realized that they would be alone, so they stopped talking about that topic. She then noticed his level and stared at him, she didn't believe it! He was one level above her! "Wow wow wow wow, how MUCH did you play while I was gone?!" She asked surprised. "Well, I played all 4 days only getting some food and drinks." He replied calm. After hearing that she didn't pay attention anymore since Kazuto was already walking to the shop. She instantly ran after him wondering what he was up to.

Okay! Thats it, my first chapter of the story, I will gladly try to use any criticism and make this story better, I don't really know if the updates will have certain dates or anything like that,  
I am new to that whole writing stuff so I'm missing the expirience. I hope you won't be too harsh on me either! So I hope you had fun reading this and I'm looking forward to reviews. See yaaaa~


	2. Chapter 2: Deathgame once again

_Hey there, I thought about releasing a new chapter today so these short texts here will just be to let you guys know what I am up to. So this chapter will probably contain alot of Yuuki and Kazuto, so look forward to it!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online, Kawahara Reki is the owner.

Chapter 2: "Little" adventures

As Kazuto walked up to the shop he thought about what kind of clothes he wanted. He wasn't the type for any flashy clothes and then looked at Yuuki, he thought about matching her outfit a bit. She is wearing a red bandana and black gloves. She also wears a black short and a piece of armor on her chest, then there is the dark purple skirt which is kind of long, almost a dress length. Overall he thought that he should get some clothes that are in a darker shade, first thought was his favourite "color" black. Then he walked up to the shop assistant which was an NPC, then he asked for a black coat, he was lucky, it was the last one they had available. Afterwards he checked the shop for other things like gloves and a fitting pair of shoes. Then he faced Yuuki again, "Hey Yuuki, would you mind telling me what sword I should use?  
I'm not really sure, I would like a good One-Hand sword." Kazuto then asked. "Uhm well, I already thought so, so I already got you a sword, here I hope you like it!" Yuuki then answered shyly. Kazuto took a look at the sword, after inspecting it he noticed that it's the same sword that she owns. "Thanks alot Yuuki, it's the same as yours isn't it? It seems like its really rare, was it alot of work to get it?" He then asked.  
"Nah it was fine, when I got my blade here it was a double drop from a boss room, the name of the blade is "Terror Blade" if you didn't notice yet!" She answered cheerfully. That made Kazuto grin, he didn't meet a person that was so happy like she was, doesn't matter what would happen he thought she would always be happy. She could be a person that would make his life better, not that boring like it is right now. "Heeey, what are you thinking about Kazuto!" She said interrupting his thoughts. "Oh ah nothing important, just thought that you are a really bright shining person..." He replied. "Oh...thats not bad I hope, I tend to annoy people with my personality" She then said, looking down. "Oh no, no it's actually really good, you are actually making my life a bit better since I am always bored in real life" Kazuto said, trying to cheer her up again. That made her happy again, looking up to him and hugging him.

Afterwards they went to a new cave someone heard about, the both of them can hear every kind of stuff since they skilled the spying system which allows you to listen what other players say even though they can be miles away. They found out that it was an easy cave, the monsters were way underleveled for the area they were farming in. While farming Kazuto noticed a little door and wanted to see whats behind it. Yuuki seemed to know something and jumped onto Kazuto dragging him out of the place but they fell downwards: It was a trap. They landed hard on the ground, they didn't see anything so they first tried to reach for each other. Then they discussed how they could reach the top, it was a trap where the walls were really high and on the top of the ceiling there is a door, the only way to escape. They decided to wait until the trap wears off and they would get released anyways, a trap only lasts for some hours. Kazuto came up with an idea, he collected some piece of woods earlier and Yuuki added some fire so they could make a bonfire. Then they layed down on their mats, next to each other. Suddenly Yuuki reached out for his hand and he gladly accepted it, he found himself enjoying holding her hand, he finally thought that he wasn't alone anymore in that world that was boring, at least for this moment, that was when he realized that he was starting to like her, more than just a friend. Of course he wouldn't tell her, he was way too shy for that, he couldn't tell her that before he knew that she could also have also feelings for him, but for now he was just enjoying the feeling of her hand. Yuuki on the other hand just blushed all the time, she didn't even consider that he would actually take her hand, she thought that she would be annoying all the time, apparently she wasn't right. She liked the feeling of his hand, it was soft and farm, making her feel comfortable, and before she knew what was happening the slept in. Kazuto looked at her sleeping figure, "She surely is beautiful, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps" He thought to himself. And with her on his mind he also slept in, dreaming of her.

Hours later Yuuki woke up first, seeing that Kazuto also fell asleep. She turned around carefully and observed him, he looked really cute, she had to admit. She then poked him in the cheek, waking him up, he got up and looked at her. "Hey, good morning, Yuuki." Kazuto said sleepy. "Mornin' Kazuto, can we rest a bit more? I am still pretty tired..." She replied, yawning. "Sure, no problem, I would actually like staying here for a little more time." He said calm. Yuuki then snuggled up to him, surprising him. They remained in that position for the time they wanted to lay down a bit more, she was curled up next to him and he put an arm around her waist. Both blushing at this position but they obviously liked it, after some minutes they stood up and got ready to go. Kazuto then looked up the ceiling, the door was still upwards but it wasn't impossible to reach anymore. He thought about running up the wall, it was a possiblility, so he tried. Actually he even succeeded, he grabed the door and opened it, then the door activated a mechanism and the door fell to the bottom off the room so Yuuki could also get a hold of the door. With that they were free again, they we're both relieved that they didn't have to sleep there again, it surely was cold, on the other hand they missed the warmth of each others bodies. Suddenly they got teleported into the main city again, but this time it was the main city of the world, then they saw something huge flying in the sky. Kazutos eyes widened, he was in shock, it was the old Aincrad. It was just like the last time, he instantly searched for the logout button, and again it wasn't there. He faced Yuuki and began to speak: "Yuuki, don't panic but ... this here is the same like SAO, the Deathgame...". "No, NO, you can't be serious right?! I...we, I don't want to die Kazuto..." She said depressed. "Hey, last time I made it, so this time I'll clear the game again, for you." He said trying to calm her down. "You're so kind, like always, not caring about yourself." She then said. "Well thats just how I am huh?" He replied. Afterwards they saw a huge guy in the sky talking to them, Kazuto didn't really care: he already knew what would happen, he didn't care who invented it this time. With that, they turned around and went to the first floor, it was available immidiately to the players with a high enough level. For the rest of the day, before they went to sleep both wondered what would be happening in the real world right now, Kayaba Akihiko already created a hype with his actions, but no one ever imagined it would happen a second time.

When they woke up next morning Kazuto got an idea, on the one side it made him worry, on the other side it could have been the best help he could have gotten in this second Deathgame. He checked his friendlist for his friends, shocked he saw that they were all online, except Asuna and Ryoutarou. He didn't worry about her though, he knew that she wasn't able to play since her school kept her busy and Ryoutarou had to work more often now. After thinking about it he told Rika, Keiko, Andrew, Shino, the girl he met in GGO, to come and gather at the first floor. Then he slowly woke up Yuuki and told her the plan to meet his friends, he looked excited to get to know his friends. Around half an hour later they met on a fountain in a resting area. On their faces Kazuto could read the feelings of each one of them, they were all scared about not making it back to their real life, they didn't want to relive this horror of always being scared of death. Just when he wanted to start speaking to them someone appeared above them and looked like he was about to make an announcement. It was a huge figure just like the last time when the Deathgame was about to start with the difference that it had already started by now. The person started to speak: "Hello, fellow Gamers, I forgot to tell you that this is the same game version like the SAO version, I added every single skill from SAO to the world of ALO, which means if someone here played SAO before and made it out of the game alive you can now regain your spells you used in the past, and thats it, good bye". When Kazuto turned around he saw that everybody was looking at him, and he knew exactly why they started at him: it was the dual wielding skill only he got the last time due to his insane reaction time. Rika started to speak first: "Cmon Kirito, you know it as well, look if your dual wielding skill is available again!" "Yeah I know, I'll do so, give me a second." Kazuto replied. Behind Kazuto, Yuuki whispered to Rika and Keiko and asked why they call him Kirito and they told him that he was the one who cleared the game last time, it wasn't just the fact that he got out alive, he saved everyone. At this statement Yuuki had to think first, she knew he was strong but she didn't knew that he was THAT strong, and actually her admiration for him grew even more. After their little talk they noticed that Kazuto was gone so they decided to wait until he came back. After 2 hours of waiting Kazuto finally made it back to them, only to get yelled at by Rika: "KIRITO, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" "Heeey, chill Rika, I just got a second sword for my dual wield skill, apparently it is back in my skillset so I really think we can clear this game again, you don't have to worry." He then replied cool. And with that they went off to go for a house to stay, they thought that it would be the best to get one since Kazuto didn't want anybody to go alone, not this time.

A week later they found a pretty good house, even though they had to spent all their money they didn't care, it was something they could call home, a place to get back to. The group was really happy, even though it was the same Deathgame: It was Yuuki that had this effect on the group. Rika and Keiko noticed that Yuuki even made Kazuto happy, they didn't see him smile since he broke up with Asuna, they thought that he still didn't forget about her. Since SAO Kazuto had his own little harem, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, his sister Suguha, and later even Shino loved him. Asuna stopped to love Kazuto though: It was only the black swordsman of SAO that she loved and they both knew it. Rika and Keiko were actually happy that Kazuto smiled again, even though it was Yuuki that made him happy, they were happy as long as he was happy. But the both of them didn't just observe Kazutos behavior, they also observed Yuuki: They were 100% sure that she had also fallen in love with Kazuto. Agil just stood around and didn't know what to think, he felt like he was a bit in the wrong place,  
he wasn't someone to judge peoples relationships, he always accepted and supported Kazuto with his decisions and he wanted to do the same now. But one thing they didn't know is that Kazuto heard everything, just like Yuuki, afterall both of them had Imp characters with the ability to listen from miles away. Kazuto and Yuuki looked at each other blushing wildly, it seemed like they knew that they had feelings for each other, but Kazuto would never make a bold move and confess, so he just decided to let things like they are for now. With that they went on and bought some furniture for the house with the rest of the group. When they got home it was already pretty late, so they thought that they should sleep now, unfortunately they didn't know that there were only 3 beds so they had to share, one for Agil, one for Riko and Keiko and one for Yuuki and Kazuto.  
Although Yuuki and Kazuto pretended to be embarrassed, they weren't afterall they already slept together, even if it was just on the hard floor, and with that they all went to sleep, some later then the others.

_Okay! Thats a second finished chapter, I hope it wasn't too much Romance focused after everything I wrote I didn't notice anymore. Like last time I hope that you guys could leave some reviews. So thanks for reading and see you next chapter. Also I'd like to know what you think about connection the skillsets of SAO and ALO, I thought it would be interesting due to the latest Kazuto ALO spells that he got combined with the dual wielding!_


	3. Quit story

Hey there! I'm sorry but I won't continue the story since I don't have any more ideas. I guess it's my lack of imagination.  
See you in maybe another FF, bye! 


End file.
